Tears in the Rain
by firespaws
Summary: Another KibaHina One-Shot! Hinata finally tells Naruto her feelings but what happens when he turns her down? Who will be there to comfort her? Though, that's pretty obvious isn't it? Switches between POVs so watch out for that. R&R Please, Thanks!


**Disclaimer:** Yeah, I don't own Naruto...I only wish I did... . 

Oh and Kiba, Hinata, and everyone are 18 in this Fic, just a heads-up.

**

* * *

**

**Tears in the Rain**

The rain poured from the skies, thoroughly soaking her. But she didn't care, she didn't stop, all she could do was run, run away from the warm ramen bar that had just smashed her heart into a million pieces.

As she ran, the scene replayed in her mind, over and over again.

_"N...Naruto-kun?" The shy Hyuuga heiress stammered._

_"Hm? Oh hey, Hinata," Naruto looked up from his bowl of ramen, "What're you doing here?"_

_"I...um...well..." she was blushing again. Gosh how she HATED it when she blushed like this in front of Naruto!_

_"Hinata? Are you still sick? Here, let me take you to the hospital or something," Naruto said, concern in his eyes, "You look really red. Fever?"_

_She shook her head, "N...no N...Naruto-kun. I f...feel fine..."_

_He raised an eyebrow. _

_"I...actually...I wanted to t...tell you something..." Hinata stuttered._

_"Well, go ahead," Naruto said, smiling._

_"I..." Hinata took in a deep breath, this was it! "For a long time...I...I've...r...really..." She paused.  
Naruto frowned, "What is it?"_

_Hinata closed her eyes and said very quickly, "For a long time I've really liked you Naruto-kun!"_

_Naruto's eyes widened with surprise, he hadn't been expecting _this

_Hinata looked down at her feet, fear gripping her. What if...did she say it too bluntly? What if he..._

_"Um...Hinata?"_

_She met his gaze. He looked very uncomfortable._

_"Um...well, you see..." He sighed, "Look, I'm really sorry, but I love Sakura-chan. I always have, and I always will. I hope you understand."_

_Hinata refused to cry, not in front of him._

_"Of course, I understand, Naruto-kun," She whispered, her voice cracking._

_"So, want some ramen? My treat."_

_"No...no thank you...I have to go," Hinata turned and ran out of the ramen bar, the tears already starting to flow._

_As if on cue, the rain began to fall. It almost seemed like the sky was crying with her._

Still, Hinata ran. She couldn't believe it. She had finally told Naruto her feelings for him and what did he say? Sorry, but I love Sakura. Hinata wanted to scream.

Finally, she couldn't run anymore. She found herself in the training area where she and her team usually spent hours sparring and joking around.

She sat down on the fallen tree where they normally ate lunch and buried her head in her hands. Lightning split the dark sky and more rain cascaded down on her. But still, she refused to find shelter from the storm. All she could do was cry her heart out.

Meanwhile...

"Hey Mom! I'm going for a walk ok?"

Inuzuka Tsume looked up from her book, "In this weather?!"

Her 18-year-old son shrugged his shoulders and left without another backwards glance.

Tsume sighed and went back to reading, "He does the strangest things..." she muttered, turning a page in her book, "He takes after his father..."

Inuzuka Kiba pulled his jacket tighter around his body to keep out the chilling wind. He shook the rain water out of his hair only to get drenched again. But he didn't care. Something had been bothering him, for a very long time.

As he trudged through the flooded streets of Konoha, he let his troubled mind wander. No matter how hard he tried to stop it, his mind would always wander to what Hinata had said the day before.

_"Ok, I think that's enough for today," Kurenai told her exhausted team, "I have a mission tomorrow so you get the day off. I'll see you in two days time."_

_With that, she disappeared._

_"So," Kiba said, leaning back against a tree, "What are you guys going to do tomorrow?"_

_Shino shrugged. Hinata looked down at her fingers._

_"I...um..." she stammered, "I was thinking about...well..."_

_She was blushing again._

_Kiba groaned inwardly. She was thinking about _him

_Shino left. No one said anything. Kiba and Hinata were used to it anyway._

_Kiba looked over at Hinata questionably._

_"Kiba-kun? Do you...do you know where Naruto-kun usually hangs out when he's not training?" she asked._

_Kiba felt his stomach sink to the forest floor, but he forced himself to answer, "Yeah, the ramen bar. That's where I always see him anyway."_

_She smiled, "Thank you Kiba-kun."_

_"Are planning on telling him?" Kiba asked, feeling the words scorch his throat as he spoke them._

_She turned bright red, "I...um...See you later Kiba-kun!" _

_With that she turned and left._

_Kiba watched the spot where she disappeared for a long time._

_She was going to tell Naruto! Kiba felt his heart begin to ache. But Naruto wouldn't return her feelings, would he? Kiba felt guilt wash over him as he thought this. He wanted Hinata to be happy but he couldn't stand the thought of Naruto and Hinata hooking up..._

_Furious with himself, he headed home. Maybe she wouldn't tell him after all...there was nothing to be worried about..._

Kiba frowned at the memory. He had been worrying about it all day. Fear, anger, agony, and hopelessness drowned him all at once. He didn't know what to do! Hinata would be happy if Naruto returned her feelings. But it would mean that Kiba had lost her forever and he couldn't bear to think about that. If Naruto didn't return her feelings, Hinata would be heartbroken and it would give Kiba a chance to be with her.

Kiba realized he was being selfish again. He was almost hoping that she would get hurt just so he could keep her by his side.

He shook water off of his face and spat out a curse. Damn that Naruto! He was ruining everything!

He came to a stop at the training area. He blinked in surprise; he hadn't even been planning to go anywhere.

Then he saw her.

Hinata was still crying, she couldn't stop.

'_I'm so weak_,' she thought, trying to wipe the tears away. She couldn't help it; she had been in love with Naruto since their Academy days.

Soft footsteps caught her attention but she refused to look up. She didn't want whoever it was to see her like this.

"Go away..." she whispered, "Please...leave me alone."

"I'm sorry but that's impossible," a voice said as the person sat down next to her.

Hinata looked up as she recognized the voice.

Concern was written all over Kiba's face.

"Hinata...what happened?" He asked.

Hinata was glad it was raining. Maybe he wouldn't think she was crying. But as she met his gaze, she saw the expression on his face. He knew, and there was no use lying to him.

"I...I...Naruto-kun...Sakura-chan..." she choked out.

Kiba put a warm arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. Unable to stop herself, Hinata buried her face in his chest and began sobbing.

"I take it he still likes Sakura," Kiba said.

Hinata nodded.

Kiba sighed and wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back to help her calm down, "Listen, Hinata. You have to let him go. He's not the only guy in Konoha. And he's never treated you as anything more than a friend has he?"

She shook her head, choking out another sob.

"You deserve someone who can see how beautiful, kind, and strong you are, Hinata. And Naruto doesn't deserve you."

He fell silent and just held her like that for a long time.

Finally, Hinata stopped crying.

"Kiba-kun? I'm sorry...I'm sorry you had to see me like this..." she said, lifting her head and meeting his gaze again.

He hugged her tighter, "It's ok Hinata. And I'll always be here for you, no matter what. I promise."

"Thank you...Kiba-kun," Hinata whispered.

The rain stopped and the sky began to clear. Hinata and Kiba both looked up.

"It's strange isn't it?" Hinata wondered out loud, "How the sky can reflect exactly how you feel. It rains when you cry and it brightens when you smile."

Kiba laughed, "Yeah, I know exactly how you feel."

She looked at him confused.

Kiba internally cursed himself.

"I mean...um..." he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, blushing slightly "Never mind..."

Hinata giggled, "Kiba-kun, your face is red."

He suddenly stood up, "Um...How about I walk you home now?"

He extended a hand. Hinata took it, finding herself blushing now. He made a move to pull his hand away once she was standing beside him, but she entwined her fingers in his and gave his hand a squeeze. She smiled shyly at him, the smile she used to give Naruto. Kiba noticed this and grinned back.

They left the training area, hand in hand.

* * *

Ugggg...This fic didn't turn out the way I wanted it to . Sorry about that, hope it wasnt too bad...


End file.
